


The Pocky Game

by Dakota_Lines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Dipper is 19, Fluffy, I almost died writing this since it was so fluffy, M/M, Mabel is helpful, Pocky Game, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lines/pseuds/Dakota_Lines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wants to get closer to Dipper, but he doesn’t know how, so Mabel presents him with a sweet treat game that they can play together. <br/>Just some fluff for this cute couple.<br/>So cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second story on this site and I hope you enjoy! So yeah!

Bill sighed sadly as he sat down on his little Pine Tree’s bed. He was trying for weeks to get closer to Pine Tree to get his feelings to him, but whenever he’d try, Dipper always ran away.

“Maybe I’ll have to try force next time.” Bill mumbled to himself.

The sound of the twins’ bedroom door opening caught his attention. Perking up, hoping it was Dipper, he slumped back down when he only saw Mabel.

“Hey Bill!” Mabel said happily.

“Hey Shooting Star.” Bill replied not as enthusiastically.

“What’s that matter? You seem down.” Mabel asked walked over to him and sitting next to him.

“It’s nothing.” Bill replied.

Mabel didn’t buy it. In fact she kept poking him until he told her was the problem was.

“FINE!” Bill shouted pushing Mabel’s hand away. “I want to get closer to Pine Tree. But every time I try he just runs away.”

“Hmm.” Mabel thought for a moment before snapping her fingers and running over to her bag. Pulling out a small little box, she handed it to Bill and started to explain, “When you find Dipper, ask him to play ‘The Pocky Game’ with you, K? I’m sure it’ll work. If he says no, tell him anything to make him play with you.”

Bill nodded his head looking down at the box. He had never heard of this game before, but if it got him to be closer to his Pine Tree he would do it. Sending a ‘thanks’ to Mabel he left the twins’ room in search of his Pine Tree.

~~~~

Bill growled in annoyance as he walked around the town looking for Dipper. He had been looking for two hours and couldn’t find him. 

“I might as well head back to that old Shack.” Bill grumbled and walked down the dirt path. 

Finally when Bill did reach the Shack, he saw Dipper sitting on the porch, the journal in his hands. “Pine Tree!” Bill exclaimed, practically skipping over to Dipper.

Hearing his nickname, Dipper looked up and groaned. “What now Bill?”

Sitting next to Dipper, Bill replied, “I just wanna play a little game with you, Pine Tree.” 

“What kind of game?” 

“A simple game. I want you to play the Pocky Game with me!” Bill smiled.

Dipper choked on his breath. ‘Where did Bill learn that?-Mabel!’ He thought before turning back to the demon.

“Uh, no thanks.” 

“Please Pine Tree! If you do this, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the week.”

Dipper thought about that for a few moments before he realized that he needed a few days away from Bill. So turning toward the giddy demon, he grumbled a fine.

Grabbing one of the thin biscuits, Bill remembered the instructions that Mabel had given to him. Putting one end in his mouth, and the other in Dipper’s, they started to chew toward the middle. 

Dipper took much smaller bites then Bill did, but he did want to get this over with. 

So once both males had reached the middle, Dipper leaned all the way and connected their lips.

Bill had never felt anything to wonderful before. It was like electricity was shooting throughout his body. He loved it. But he wasn’t the only one.

Dipper on the other hand was also enjoying it. The reason he’d been avoiding Bill was because he liked the demon. 

Putting his hand on Dipper’s cheek, Bill used his tongue to swipe the last piece of biscuits. 

Feeling the need for air, the two males pulled away and looked at each other in the eye. Smiling, Dipper mumbled, “I love you Bill.”

“I love you too, Pine Tree.” Bill responded back before pulling Dipper back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy? I hope you did.
> 
> Comment+Leave Kudos+Subscribe
> 
> Note: If you really like BillDip fluff then you should subscribe. That's almost all that I write!


End file.
